


The Night of Tears

by Anthriel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Luke Skywalker, Alpha Paige Tico, Alpha Rose Tico, Alpha Snoke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Leia Organa, Beta Shev Palpatine, F/M, Omega Dean, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Omega Padmé, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Revolution, Some character are alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: Plot: The population has divided into three. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. Betas inherited nothing and see the alphas and omegas as a threat. The emperor Palpatine decides to maintain control before the population of Alphas and Omegas out grow the Betas. In one night, he has deemed all the children with the gene to be enemies of the empire and has them taken away as slaves to work until death. The adult Alphas and Omegas are lowered to second class and are collared like animals to control their power. Those remaining form the resistance to fight the emperor and free their children. Kylo Ren A.K.A Ben Solo is seduced by Snoke to join his first order and make a world fit for only Alphas turning Omegas into breeders and Betas are killed. Rey lost her parents that night and is smuggled out by the Maze. But what happens when Kylo see Rey the little omega he once saved for bullies at the processing plant? What will they do when fate has chosen them to be soulmates? Will Kylo forsake Rey for the First Order or chose Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Paige Tico/Original Male Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Night of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have not done a lot of omega verse fanfictions. I wanted this to be of in depth then what I originally planned. I wanted to have some fun. Yes i have been absent. Yes i plan to finish my other work. I just wanted to do something different.

Star Wars fanfiction. Omega verse. Altverse. Kylo Ren & Rey pairing. Major history change. Some characters are not dead.

I own nothing. This is only for fun. Smut and giggles sort to speak.

Chapter One:

In one night, everything changed. The world was held by an unsteady truce. Alphas and Omegas would live as equals to Betas. A life of peace and freedom. But, that night, that night changed everything. The night when the Beta ran government, deemed alphas and omegas dangerous. The night of tears. Where every child born with the gene to be either alpha or omega were gathered up by solders and stolen from there parents to live a life of forced servitude. Collared like animals and made to work in unsafe factories. The Emperor Palpatine turned on the Alphas and Omegas. He ordered that the children taken by force. That the adult Alphas and Omegas were to be reduced to second class and only allowed to stay until they died. Many started to leave talking of started a resistance along with the few Betas who feared this new world born on the blood of children.  
Meanwhile in a modest home, a chestnut-haired woman tried to run with her small daughter upstairs while her light brown-haired husband tried to fight the storm troopers. One of the storm troopers knock him to the ground and shot him while another threw the woman to the ground as she cried, “But, I’m the Emperor’s Daughter in-law. We should be immune to the gatherings. He promised.”  
“The Emperor made no mention of having a family. Take the girl.” One storm trooper said as the woman fought and was shot. The little girl cried out and reach for her mother as they carried her away.  
Meanwhile, Senator Padmé and General Anakin with were with their children Senator Leia and General Luke and their families for a family dinner that ran late. The storm troopers broke down the door and said, “By the Order of Emperor Palpatine all alpha and omega child are here by slaves if the empire until death. Any resistance is punishable by death.”  
“How dare you barge in here and threaten my family. I am still queen of Naboo and I will not hand over my grandchildren.” Padmé said outraged.  
Leia hugged her son Ben and her daughter Jenia to her as Luke’s wife held Anakin the second. Anakin the first went to grab his lightsaber and Leia cried, “No, father please.”  
“There’s no way out of this right now is there?” Luke asked as his heart broke.  
“Not unless we have an army in the next room.” Han said and he gripped his fist until they bled.  
“So, be it then. I will have change here. This night will not be forgotten.” Padmé said outraged.  
“You have just lost my military support. The Jedis will not serve in the farce government.” Anakin Skywalker said as the rumble of his Alpha tone rang out in the room. The Jedis are an elite military force like black ops but with the force to guide them.  
The storm troopers looked down and said, “I’m sorry we’ll give you guys a moment. This is not my choice. I have to.”  
Ben looked around the room no more the 10 years old and held back his tears. But, Ben had burning anger in his eyes as he looked at his family that did nothing. Ben looked down and clinched his fist and started to shake with anger. Leia looked towards her son concerned that he will act out and be shot and said to him, “Keep the force with you. We will find you.”  
“Grandma and I are so proud of how strong you are. Be brave until we can come for you.” Anakin Skywalker said as he kissed Ben's forehead.  
“Never give in. Never forget who you are.” Han said as he hugged Ben.  
“Never trust the adults there, Ben. I can feel it. Trust your instincts.” Luke said to Ben.  
The storm troopers grabbed the children and the women cried while Anakin screamed rattling the house with his power. Ben looked back one last time at his family fearing he’d never see them again. Ben was anger at his family and afraid of his future. Like any child Ben could not see that this was beyond his family’s control. Because, like any child his family is supposed to be unstoppable. Ben felt betrayed, like they didn’t really love him. Like they were weak. That seed plants itself inside his mind.  
Later at a processing facility the Skywalker children meet the little granddaughter of the emperor. The other kids were hitting her and yelling at her. Little Anny hugged Jenia who was 8 and he 3. Jenia said to Ben, “Why are they hurting her?”  
“I don’t know, but I intend to stop it. If she’s here then she like us.” Ben said as he walked over to the kids and started pushing them away. One kid pushed him back and said, “Stay out of it. She’s a Palpatine. It’s her grandfather’s fault we’re here.”  
“If she’s here then it means he abandoned her. Its not her fault. She’s one of us. We need to stick together. Us against them. The ones who put us here. Or those who didn’t fight for us.” Ben said as the other kid back down. The others backed off realizing Ben was right. Ben held out his hand towards the little girl and said, “What’s your named?”  
“Rey.” Little Rey said as she wiped her eyes and took Ben’s hand.  
“I’m Ben. This is my sister Jenia and my little cousin Anakin the second or Anny for short.” Ben said as her introduced his family to her. Soon they would be separated again leaving only her and the shy blonde hair Anny.  
Ben presented as Alpha at 15 three years early and was moved to Snoke weapons testing plant. Five years later, Jenia presented as Alpha and was sent to chemical testing. Rey presented at 18 and Anny at 16 with her as both being Omegas. They were both sent to textiles. There they became friends with Finn another Omega and a small mechanic Alpha named Rose and her sister named Paige who work for the Mechanic shop that builds and repairs vehicles for the military or for the Betas’ personal needs.  
Rey wipes the sweat from her brow as she put the loom on hold. Rey is a lithe framed omega. She is 5 foot 6 inches or 170cm. Rey has hazel eyes and brown hair she keeps in a pony tail. She has delicate features that hide her strong driven personality. Rey removed the finished length of cloth and called out for the hauler Finn, another Omega and the first male omega she had met since coming to the linen factory to work. Finn came up and lifted the large box with ease and said to Rey, “Did you hear that Paige was mated last week to a quiet omega? I didn’t know she liked the quiet ones.”  
“Of course, I knew. That’s why she never picked you. You talk too much.” Rey said as she started to set the loom with new thread.  
“That’s not fair. True but not fair. I kind of like her sister Rose. She’s a gentle Alpha. She’s been courting me. Even gave me her proposal mark.” Finn joke as shared his big news.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that first? I was so afraid that you’d get stuck with the player Poe. Or worse Phasma.” Rey said as she reaches for the lever to start the machine.  
“That’s too scary to even consider. Maybe we can have lunch today. If you don’t have doubles?” Finn said as he started to leave.  
“I’m free.” Rey said as an Alpha supervisor reminded Rey to put on her ear guards and head gear so she doesn’t go deaf.  
Later at lunch Rey and Finn are eating when Rose comes over to them covered in grease and flops on the floor. Rose groans and says, “I really hate those privileged Betas. Those non-designated people. Every week one of my machines comes back ruined. They have no respect for the hard work we do. I slave in grease and come back to my small shitty dorm room smelling like hell and they just trash my machines again. They should have to come down here and work with us and maybe they’ll see how hard we work to take care of the machines better. Things need to change and become equal.”  
Finn hands Rose his bandanna to wipe her face and Rose take his hand and kisses his wrist causing him to gasp. Rose smiles and wipes her face as Rey laughs light heartedly. Rose smiles and says to Finn, “Thank you my loving omega.”  
Finn blushes and says, “Your welcome Alpha.”  
“Tomorrow I am being reassigned to the Chemical testing plant under Maze. I thought for sure Plutt would give me doubles today for that. Instead the second half of my shift is clean up.” Rey said as she ate her small blain sandwich.  
“Me too. I was just going to tell you guys.” Finn said.  
Rose sat up and said excitedly, “Paige, her mate, and myself got the notice too. How about Anny?”  
Here comes Anny covered in grease and running out with a bag full of food. There’s an older Omega yelling thief, but an Alpha stopped him and shook his head. Anny with his short shaggy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes sat down and announce happily, “I got all this food for getting in between the looms and fixing the machines. I get clean up after. Today is my last day here I get to go work with my sister at the Chemical plant.”  
Rey smiled and said, “We are all going too, Anny.”  
“This is so great. I wonder why we are all going there though?” Finn said  
Rose said to Finn smiling, “Finn, don’t worry just be happy. Maze is a good boss. It’s a risky job, but our lives are better there.”  
At the Weapon Testing Plant, Kylo Ren is firing a rifle on the testing field. Kylo Ren is 6 foot 4 inches or 195cm. He has a broad frame and pale skin like milk or cream. His eyes are a deep dark brown almost black. His lips full with a broad nose. Brooding eyebrows under thick wavy black hair. When the weapon fails to shoot through the target after ten shots he gives an angry glare similar to the Jedi Council Advisor General Anakin Skywalker. He throws the rifle at an assistant and declares in a smooth baritone, “This rifle is substandard to Snoke’s strict orders. Send it to the Betas. They are fit for a substandard weapon.”  
“As cunning and curl as always, Ren.” Hux said as he strode it with a puffed-up arrogance. His black uniform making his pale ginger vestige appear as ghostly instead of frightening. Ren turned and glared at Hux and strode past him to the next weapon to be tested. Hux spoke just before he picked up the next weapon, “Supreme Leader Snoke demands your presents. He has some news or something to tell you. I really don’t care. I am only following orders.”  
“Your concern for you fellow Alphas, or lack thereof, has always been known to me. Why should you say so now and pretend that it is new? Either way I will leave this for later. Do not touch my Rifles. The last time you shot a hole through your leg and I am not inclined to clean up after you this time.” Ren said as he left leaving Hux gritted his teeth.  
Later at Snoke’s office Ren enters the high gloss black office. Snoke never looks up a Ren as he enters and continues writting. Snoke says, “I have news that your sister and cousin are being placed under Maze. You know what this means.”  
“They never had my vision.” Ren said defensively as he looked at Snoke waiting to be acknowledged. He was even more angry that they betrayed him. Anny is one thing. He became an omega, he has no place in their plan. But, Jenia is an Alpha like him. No this is why he turned away from them. Because, they like his family would turn on him too. This thought mad Ren angry and he set his jaw in a hard clench and drifted into dark thoughts.  
Snoke looked up at Ren with his cutting pale eyes like knives and then looked back at his paperwork and said, “That was rhetorical Ren. I do not need your high opinions about yourself. As it stands you have yet to produce rifle powerful enough for my men to over take this corrupted government. We need talented Alphas like your sister. I heard she was placed there and I have been working to change that. But, this move of your family through Maze upsets my plans for an Alpha empire. We need to stop them. You are going to get the location of the resistance base so I can level it to the ground and end this weak hope for equality in a universe built by power. Then we attack the Empire and overthrow the Beta and make Alphas the rightful rulers of everything.”  
“I understand my lord. I will make plans to leave as soon as my scouts see them leaving Maze’s plant.”  
“Not just that. I want you near by to see who is Maze gathering. Phasma will stay and continue to report who is being sent to Maze. I want you to follow them and get as close as you can and then return to me. You will report everything you saw personally to me.”  
“Of course.” Ren said and turned to leave.  
Snoke said making Ren pause, “Maze tried to get you just recently you know. Even after all my efforts to put you on the right path when you showed such potential. She thought she could blind you and take you away from our mission. Tell me do you long for home, Ben Solo?”  
Ren turned and said angry, “They abandon me. They were weak. Ben is dead. This is my home.”  
“Good. See that you do not forget that. You are dismissed.” Snoke said as Ren nodded and turned back around and left out of the room. He orders Blaise to finish testing the group of rifles and left to his rooms to pack for his trip.  
Some time later Rey and the others are outside the plant getting ready to leave. Rey looked around as with what little light there was. Finn stopped as he shouldered his bag higher on his shoulders and back and asked Rey, “What is wrong?”  
Rey shook her head and said, “I think someone is following us.”  
Anny nodded and said, “Yeah they have been here for a while now.”  
Then Poe came out of the plant and said, “Finally I can get back to Maze’s plant.”  
“What?” Finn asked.  
“Poe, Rose, and myself were plants. We were sent to look for you two.” Paige said has she held her mate’s hand. Her mate was a very androgynous small male with black hair and brown eyes and full lips. He looked like a doll, he was so flawless in appearance.  
“So, us three are it?” Rey asked.  
“Yeah, Maze thinks that Finn may be related to Mace, one of the Jedi Council Generals. His wife was killed and his son stolen.” Poe said and then looked around and said, “We need to get moving no telling if there are spies for the empire or the first order.”  
“What is with the first order anyways?” Rey asked as they started to walk.  
“The First Order wants to build a government ran and made for Alphas.” Paige said as they walked.  
“What about Omegas?” Anny asked concerned.  
“They become breeders for alphas.” Rose said solemnly.  
“What? What about my rights? Don’t I get a choice? Or is that like everything else in the universe chosen for me?” Rey said in anger.  
In the distance, just far enough away that Ren could see and hear them, Ren looked at Rey like he thought he remembered her. Her anger and force called to him like a memory. But, the anger was something he could relate to. It stoked empathy in him for her. He shook his head and trampled down that traitorous emotion and reminded himself that omegas cannot take care of themselves. Every quarter, or three months they lose themselves to their heat. More Omegas have been killed because of their heat. Therefore, they are a blight in the universe that needs to be controlled. This mantra to reminds himself as he steals his mind and follows them.


End file.
